California Girl
by thevixendixon
Summary: Jubilee experiences snow for the first time. Who better to share this with than Bobby? A little lighthearted fluff. My first attempt at either. Oneshot. Jubby.


I know it's a little out of season and I apologize in advance for any math nightmares and my description of snow. I gathered what I could from braving these 60-degree winters, watching a lot of TV, and transferring ice cubes into my drinks. Seriously, out here, we call it 'going to the snow' and other than a couple of times when I was seven, I have never been. I imagine it's cold.

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

* * *

Jubilee lay on her bed staring at her math homework. If z equals three times x plus two y and y equals five times x divided by z, then x written in terms of z must be… who gives a crap. She rest her chin on her left hand and began mindlessly filling in the little circles of the sixes, nines, and zeroes. Jubilee suddenly jumped as the door to her room was thrown open and in came a breathless and panting Bobby. 

"Jubilee, c'mon. You've got to see this."

He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her off the bed not even allowing her to drop the pencil in her hand. They ran past the door and into the hallway when Bobby stopped abruptly. He spun around, squeezed the girl's arm gently, and looked at her puzzled. "Why is your arm so fat?"

Jubilee laughed inside her head as she instinctively rolled her eyes. Nobody but Bobby. Any other guy could potentially end up reliving a moment like that for the rest of his natural born life. Bobby watched enough TV. A girl would think he should know all the places that comment could lead to. Shouldn't he?

Apparently not.

"I'm wearing like three layers." He stared at her. "I'm a California girl. It's cold here."

"Um…" He shrugged his shoulders. "okay." And as if he never stopped at all, he grabbed her hand with his previous zeal and pulled her along.

"What's going on?" She managed to yell to Bobby as he pulled her down the stairs. He was as far ahead of her as he could get while still holding on to her hand and he pulled her along enthusiastically. She ran along as well but only to the degree of what little she couldn't resist of Bobby's attempts to move faster. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Bobby finally let go of Jubilee's hand realizing that she was slowing him down more than he was speeding her up. "It's snowing!" he yelled back as he ran full speed through the Institute's front doors.

Once outside, Bobby threw his face in the air and felt the cold air bite as he passed through. The snow had begun only a few minutes before but it was already thick enough to turn the sky white. It formed a slushy thin layer on the ground with patches of grass and dirt managing to find their way through it. With one arm Bobby pulled off his sweater and threw it somewhere he wouldn't even think to look of in an hour. He ran in circles as the snow flew in the air around him, with his now bare arms outstretched collecting the little bits of white on his skin. He closed his eyes and took it all in, making the smile on his face somehow grow bigger than it already was. The first snow of the year. It felt like he waited forever for this moment. Everything was okay now. Life was good.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around almost in a panic (panic for Bobby that is). Where was Jubilee?

She stood just outside the Institute's doors. He smiled when he saw her. She stared at the sky above her in awe, wonder, and amazement, her mouth open just a bit. She reminded Bobby of a kid who had just seen his first magic trick. After all, that's what snow is. Magic. He felt just as mystified as she looked with the magic that he himself was now watching.

Jubilee felt the sting of the frozen water as it hit her face and the glow of her own body's warmth melting it back into the little drops that quickly ran off of her leaving their moist trails behind. She inhaled deeply thinking for some reason that the miracle of the snow, of the winter, could somehow be absorbed into her forever through the cold air that carried it. Her nose wrinkled as if trying to protect itself in some backward way from the pain of taking the cold in too quickly.

Bobby came up from behind, slowly, quietly, and slipped his arms around her waist. It was unlike the Bobby that most knew him as but it was as wholly Bobby as the one that would ice Scott's engine when he was being a jerk or coax Ray and Sam into dumping paint in the school's pool just for a laugh. Jubilee liked that she could see this Bobby in everything that Bobby did. She also liked to think that she was the only one that could.

Jubilee felt the weight of his arms against her stomach. He put his chin on her shoulder. Bobby had meat to him but his chin was all bone. She didn't mind. Her shoulder was pretty bony too. He put his cheek next to her neck and she could feel the cold water on his face and his warm skin underneath.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He raised his eyes to the sky leaving his face right next to hers. "I wanted to share with you a little bit about what it's like being me."

"Wow, Bobby. I had no idea." She spoke distanced, as if she wasn't really there. "I've never seen snow before."

Bobby looked at her, eyes wide, almost in shock. "Never?"

She looked back at him slightly and gently shook her head.

"Well then…" He slowly let go of her and she barely noticed. He took every step carefully as he decided to take advantage of her zombie-like state while he could. He leaned over and picked up a handful of slush and dirt. "I guess you've never done this either." Bobby chucked the contents of his hand, and for the first time in the history of histories, Jubilation Lee was hit with a snowball.

"Robert Drake!" The look on her face was priceless, but soon Jubilee's forehead wrinkled and she threw her fists down in anger causing the rest of the slush to slop off her. Bobby just stood at the foot of the stairs laughing. "Jeez, Bobby, you're sixteen. Stop acting like such a child."

"Child? We prefer to be called kids, thank you." He laughed again. "Lighten up, Jubes. You're fourteen. Stop acting like such an adult."

"Oh yeah?" Colorful sparks of energy suddenly flew from the girl's fingers and headed straight for the unsuspecting Bobby. He shot back in surprise, a little too far back, and lost his footing. The result? Bobby lay propped on his elbows in a large puddle of whatever it's called when partially melted, slushy, snow mixes with a large patch of loose dirt. "Funny, Jubes. Real funny."

Jubilee now followed him to the bottom of the stairs nearly doubled over from laughter. She added very sweetly in her what-can-you-do?-I'm-still-you're-girlfriend voice, "What? Not **kid **enough for you? Didn't you think it was funny?"

"I gotta admit. It was a little funny. But you know what'd be even funnier…." Jubilee recognized that look in his eyes and the grin on his face. She began running just as soon as Bobby got to his feet but her chuckling slowed her down. Bobby made huge leaps towards her and in one last lunge he tackled her. Thrown off balance from the horizontal movement of his last step, he fell towards the ground, his arms still around Jubilee's waist. He landed with a soft 'thud' and Jubilee quickly followed. She knocked the air out of Bobby as she landed straight on top of him. The stunned Bobby loosened his grip just for a moment, but a moment long enough for Jubilee to wriggle out of it. She shot off in a crawl-run, grabbing massive amounts of the dirty snow on her way up. Three steps later, "Take that!" she proclaimed as she threw it at him. Bobby smiled at his girlfriend. Take that? He quickly got up and ran after her again, this time with some snow of his own.

Snowball. Snowball. Laughing. Running. Snowball.

Bobby gathered as much of the sparse snow he found on the ground as he could and bunched it into his biggest snowball yet. He held it in his right hand and took a stance reminiscent to that of the great Olympic javelin throwers. Just as he left the security of his hiding spot, he saw his intended target and froze in concern. The loosely packed snow in his hands came apart and slipped through the space between his fingers. He looked at Jubilee and she stared at him with her white face and wide eyes as she held herself closely, looking almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Jubilee, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I just suddenly realized…. It's freezing out here!"

She ran up the stairs faster than Kurt being chased by Kitty with a razor and back into the mansion as Bobby watched and laughed. "Well, Bobby," he said to himself, "what did you expect? She's your California girl."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Is fluff not my forte? What about the snow? Well, please review and thanx for reading. 


End file.
